


Brown Eyed Beauty

by okii_dokii_dokii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Reader has brown eyes, Reader-Insert, Tsundere Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okii_dokii_dokii/pseuds/okii_dokii_dokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you like it, and hopefully this'll be a pretty regularly updated story. So yeah, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you like it, and hopefully this'll be a pretty regularly updated story. So yeah, enjoy.

Her name was (Y/N) (Y/L/N), and she was number 7 on the Karasuno’s women’s volleyball team. Until today that is. Today was the day she had left the team. It was just getting to be too much on her knee and her doctor said she had to stop. She didn’t stop going to the games though, she was going to support her team as much as possible. 

His name was Kuroo Tetsurou, and he was number 1 on the Nekoma volleyball team. He still is, on this day. Today was the first game of the Interhighs. He was the captain, relied on by his team (at least he liked to think so). 

The match went well for them for awhile, and he was of course impressed and surprised at the nature of that freak quick. 

The match had ended a little while ago, and they were in the Nekoma locker room changing out of their uniforms. 

“Kuroo. Why are you staring at the wall.” Kenma, Kuroo’s antisocial kouhai snapped him out of his daze. 

“Just remembering a cute girl I saw during the game.” Kuroo replied smoothly while pulling his shirt over his head.

“Is that why that serve hit you in the face?” He asked monotonously, not even looking up from his game.

“Well, Kenma. I couldn’t let her just stare at me the whole time and not tease her. You should have seen her face when she blushed, she was cute~. I think you’d like her Kenma.”

“Probably not.” He looked up from his game, not pausing it but still playing, His fingers flew across the various buttons. Kenma’s next statement was lost on him as Kuroo started replaying the scene in his mind.

It was about halfway through the match and its was Kuroo’s turn to be on blocking duty. He was watching a ball when his eyes caught with a girl in the stands. At first he thought nothing of it, there were girls who cheered him on at every game he went to. Like always, he decided to be his flirty self and tease the girl. During a break in the flow, he locked eyes with her and sent a smirk her way. She looked surprised to have been caught staring. She pointed to herself, seemingly asking ‘Was that at me?’, to which Kuroo nodded at her. She went red, and even from his place far from her, he could see it. He winked at her, and she turned away, hiding her face in her hands.  
He snickered quietly to himself. Shaking his head, he missed the shout of his name from his teammates. 

The ball hit him in the face. Apparently there had been a messed up serve from the other team. He stood there for a moment, face stinging. He picked the ball up off the ground, tossed it to the ref and kept going. Kenma wasn’t sure if his face was red from the hit or the embarrassment. He went with the latter. It was more amusing that way.

Kenma’s smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo, which only made him blush harder. He looked up to the girl to see her covering her mouth with her hand and shaking. Internally he pouted; he was trying to be cool and then it just had to get ruined. Sighing, he turned back into the game, assured the referee he was fine and went on.

“-roo. Ne, Kuroo.” Kenma hit him over the head. Kuroo looked around and snapped out of his stupor. 

 

“We have to go, the next team needs this room.” Kuroo nodded and packed up the rest of his stuff.

It’s a few week later when Kuroo’s next game is in progress that he sees the girl again. At first he’s not sure it’s her, but when she waves at him he knows it’s her. Just like the first time he saw her he flirted shamelessly. The girl still blushed every time he did something but she no longer turned away. How interesting. he mused. She seems to be getting used this. Passing the ball to one of his teammates, he lost sight of the girl as she bent over. With a little furrow in his brow, he continued playing. He wondered if she was alright. 

She’s probably just blushing again. He thought. Vaguely, he heard his name being called. Oh, it’s just the ball coming towards him. He looked to Kenma.

“Kenma, to you.”

“Okay.” And like always Kenma set it. Kuroo didn’t think he could ever get Kenma to show any emotion during a game. Getting distracted on that train of thought caused him to miss the point Nekoma scored. Someone was laughing, but he missed that too. The girl had returned to her spot, but this time there was a boy next to her. They were talking animatedly, the girl laughing at something he said. Kuroo glared at the pair before catching himself. He’d only seen this girl once before, why did he care? A whistle surprised him out of his thoughts. The coach had called a timeout. Kuroo jogged over with the rest of his team. 

The coach confronted him first, admonishing him for not focusing on the game. Kuroo just nodded, only half processing what he said. His thoughts were still trying t figure out why he was so concerned. The team around him left, back to their positions on the court. He shook himself out of his stupor, pushing the girl to the back of his mind and bringing the game to the front. 

On the sidelines, Coach Nekoma had been worried. Something was obviously up with his ace. 

Kuroo performed at his usual level the rest of the game, effectively dispelling his coaches worries.  
In the locker room, after the game once again, Kenma inquired as to his loss of focus. He felt like he knew what it was already, and judging by his haste in getting changed he was going to go see the girl now. Kenma shrugged, picking up his stuff and leaving without saying goodbye. KUroo knew where he would be.

That was probably the fastest he had ever changed, that day. He was going to go talk to that girl this time, and he wasn't going to let her run away.

….which is exactly what happened. 

He reached the place where the girl had been sitting earlier, but she was long gone. His shoulders slumped. He really wanted to know who that girl was. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before. Sighing, he went on his way, knowing Kenma had likely left already. 

Three games had come and gone, and the girl being there but always evading him afterwards.

Today was yet another game. He was ready to lead his team against the “flightless crows”, and excited to see this freak quick from #10. Kuroo led his team into the gym, where they greeted the other team. 

Karasuno.


	2. Chapter 2

The match wore on and ended with Nekoma winning. Kuroo was still impressed by that freak quick from the first year duo. It was pretty cool, but they still needed some work on their teamwork. Nevertheless, the game was entertaining and broke the monotonous cycle of school and practice.

He was a bit sad though. That girl wasn’t there this time. Though he’d never yet met her, he couldn’t help but miss her cute little banner she made. He smiled to himself when he remembered her cheering for him from the sidelines. The little blush on her face was so cute, and she had even had the courage to come over closer to where he was on the court. He could actually see her face clearly from here, and he had to admit, she was pretty cute. Her eyes are what stood out him the most. Even from a distance he could tell that she had rich brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate. 

He hopes he gets to see her at the next game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matches pass and Kuroo gets a kinda sad when she still doesn't come back. He thinks to himself 'Why do I care so much? I’ve never even met her!' and he tells himself the next time he sees her he's gonna be really smooth and introduce himself and maybe ask her for her number.

It's summer break now, and Kuroo's watching some rerun of old volleyball matches when a particular player catches his eye. Squinting, he moves closer. It’s the girl from before! Quickly he commits the team name to memory and finds out the school, and their next match. Part of him says he’s being kinda stalkery but the other part says she’s cute and you should talk to her and of course he follows the latter.

Watching so many games had made her antsy to get back into the game. Rynnli did so much to help her knee that even the doctor was surprised when she came back a month ago, and gave her the okay to get back into the game. After being off of the team for so long, it was pure joy for Rynnli to get back onto the team. The girl who had taken her place as captain even let her be captain again. 

Even though they were a school team, that didn’t stop them from continuing to practice through the summer. 

Next match of Hanari Tech vs Bohu Nazawa there he was in the stands, waiting and hoping he'd done his research right. And when the teams stepped out, there she was. 

The day of the match arrived, and for the first time in awhile Kuroo was willing to get up earlier than 10. Yawning, he dragged himself out of bed and got ready. Thankfully, he wasn’t playing today so he didn’t pay too much attention to his appearance. 

 

Then he remembered that he was going to see the brown eyed beauty today. His mood instantly improved, and he scrambled to get ready. Having a change of heart, he donned his most stylish outfit and headed to the gymnasium where he hoped he’d meet her.

The game went on and Hanari Tech won. Kuroo went down to where the team would emerge after changing. Finally he'd get to know the brown eyed beauty's (as he's affectionately named her) name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the super short update, but hey it is progress! Hopefully, I'll crank out another chapter this weekend, so look forward to that :3


End file.
